


The Return of Athos

by yasminakohl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I fluffed again, Reunions, Scotty gets redeemed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: It’s a Christmas miracle. Someone comes home after being gone for several years.You will have to squint to see my vaccinations prompt fulfillment, but it is there.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Star Trek Ships Advent Calender 2019





	The Return of Athos

**Author's Note:**

> Porthos was Captain Archer’s beagle in Enterprise, so I borrowed one of the other Musketeers’s names for a dog Admiral Archer might have decades later.
> 
> Also posting this early since I’m going to be buried at work tomorrow. 
> 
> Enjoy

Bark

Jim stopped and listened. Then he heard it again. 

Bark bark. 

He spun in his heel trying to trace the sound. There was no way he was actually hearing what he thought he was hearing. There had never been any canines on the Enterprise. But again he heard the sound, this time it didn’t echo. He turned into a seldom used conference room and sitting under the closest chair was a dog. 

A tan and white beagle to be exact. 

The markings flickered a memory. “Athos?”

Bark bark. Then the tail started wagging. 

“Damn, it really is you isn’t it?” Jim knelt down and the dog bolted into his outstretched hand. Jim scooped up the little pooch and rubbed his head. “How about a quick check up, huh? Make sure you’re a safe little beagle.”

Jim kept up the chatter all the way to Sickbay. “Bones, I found a stowaway. We should probably call Scotty, though.”

Bones stepped out of his office, to find his best friend standing in the middle of his Sickbay with a small beagle. “What the hell?” Bones carefully reached out and skritched the little guys nose. 

“I found him in a conference room. Figured we aught to make sure he’s tip-top before I call Archer.”

Bones nodded and looked to Chapel, “Call Commander Scott.”

“Aye, Doctor.”

Scotty showed much quicker then Jim figured he would. But the gasp when he saw Athos was expected. Though neither men were ready for Athos to snap to attention, his hackles raised, his gums pulled back and his teeth barred. The growl started low but grew louder until it broke in to several vicious barks. 

Scotty stopped short. “Athos? Oh my boy I’m so glad you’re back. Where’d you find him?”

“Conference Room Six. Was just there,” Jim explained, trying to calm down pooch. Athos stopped barking but he didn’t relax completely. 

Scotty tried again to approach the dog, but he thought better of it and walked to the replicator instead, “Three cheese squares, mild Earth cheddar.” Once the machine was done Scotty scooped them up and carefully approached, a single cheese square out. To his delight Athos sat down and took the cheese. 

Bones took the moment to scan the beagle, he found what he hoped to find. Nothing. Well nothing wrong. Where ever he had been time had passed. Some of the antibodies he should have were a little low. He found the inoculations he needed and gently gave them to the furry patient. 

“He looks healthy. I don’t want to call for any records until you’ve told Archer though.”

Jim nodded. He was sure the man would have the records tagged, just in case. “Mind if I use your office?”

“Not at all,” Bones giggled as Athos stood up and gave him a few kisses, his short stubby tail wagging a parsec a minute. 

Jim smiled, he’d often wondered what the moral boost having a pet on board might provide. He called for Uhura, who quickly called Starfleet with the happy news. 

Johnathan Archer’s ancient face filled Jim’s screen. “Kirk, my aide seems to think I should take your comm. Now why would zer think that?”

“Well, sir, I seem to have stumbled upon a very unusual stowaway. I’m not sure how or even when they appeared. I will have Commander Spock look into it but I thought it was prudent that I inform you specifically of my new passenger.”

“I hear a lot of talk and not a lot of information. Who’s the stowaway?”

Jim sent the comm to a PADD and left McCoy’s office. “I think it might be better if I show you, sir.” Jim walked over to the biobed Bones has set Athos on to and moved so he could see Archer’s face when he saw the beagle. He of course had the forethought to record the comm; for prosperity, of course.

It was not at all to see a century and a half (give or take) admiral gasp and start crying like a child. But that was what happened. 

“ATHOS!”

Hearing his name called out by his loving owner, the dog went frantic and bounded to the edge of the table. Jim lowered the PASD and Athos began liking the screen, only slightly confused by the lack of owner taste. 

“You’ll have orders to return to Earth in the hour, Kirk.”

“Yes, sir.”

“McCoy you make sure he stays healthy. And Mr. Scott?”

Scotty slowly stepped into view, “Yes Admiral?”

“STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DOG! When you return Earth, I will beam up and I will bring him back on a shuttle. Athos is never going to see another transporter pad again.”

“Yes, sir!” All three officers answered smartly. 

“Archer out.” But the screen didn’t go blank, it stayed open and Jim watched a wither but strong hand reach out for the screen before it finally went black.


End file.
